


Taking both

by Nathamuel



Series: BBC Three Musketeers Kink Meme Fills [3]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Meme, M/M, Multi, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belatedly, Aramis realized that maybe he had bitten off more than he could possibly chew, figuratively speaking of course.<br/>----<br/>For the kink meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking both

Belatedly, Aramis realized that maybe he had bitten off more than he could possibly chew, figuratively speaking of course. It was not, if he was honest to himself, an altogether unfamiliar feeling, but to a degree rather new when applied to the bedroom (and his companions, but that was another matter). 

Porthos was a reassuring weight at his back, hands resting on his waist and overlapping with Athos’ who was at his front. Aramis’ legs were spread wide, almost uncomfortably so, to accommodate both of them as he straddled their laps. Their fingers dug into his skin as they _pushed_ and all of a sudden Aramis found it hard to breathe.  
They stilled instantly. If Aramis hadn’t been feeling like the air was punched out of him he might have felt more grateful for it. 

"Aramis?" Athos whispered. His beard scratched against his cheek, but Aramis felt unable to respond to the worry he heard in his voice, stunned into silence as he was.  
Both of their cocks were slowly sliding into him, guided by oil and thorough foreplay that had involved more fingers than Aramis was used to, but it still hadn't been enough. 

They felt too big, stretching him wide in a way that made panic claw at him. It felt like they were _tearing_ him apart. They would tear him. They would tear him. _They would tear him._ His breath hitched in his chest like a sob. Porthos' hands on his waist steadied him and Athos' cheek was against his own. 

"Aramis? Do you need us to stop?" Athos' demand made him aware that he had tensed, that his eyes were squeezed shut and teeth gritted almost painful. Porthos' mouth was against his shoulder and both of them held perfectly still. Aramis could hear the panicked hitch in his own breath.

"I'm pulling out. It's not worth it." Porthos growled when Aramis still didn't speak and made to do just that. Aramis yelled at the shift, pain licking at the muscles of his ass and his fingers turned to claws on Athos' shoulders, making him hiss. It had the effect that Porthos froze in his movement and Aramis could breathe again. 

"Don't! Don't move!" Aramis pleaded. "Please, please, please." he muttered until Athos' mouth on his stopped any further word. 

"Easy. We've got you and we'll stay right where we are." Porthos promised him, pressing a kiss behind his ear in silent apology. His palms caressed Aramis wherever he could reach.

"Just tell us what to do." Athos said softly and kissed his shoulder so sweetly he almost felt like crying in gratitude. Their hands roamed over his skin, petting, soothing him.

"What do you need?" Athos asked and Aramis almost laughed hysterically. This had been his idea after all, a birthday present for Porthos whose pupils had always dilated when he'd hinted at taking them both, who'd come all the harder when Aramis had tightened around him with Athos' finger sliding in beside his cock. 

"Just, just don't move. Let me catch my breath." Aramis panted. He could do this, he decided. They were almost halfway inside of him. Somehow he'd thought it would be easier. If only he could relax. His tensed muscles only made it worse. 

Porthos kissed the side of his neck again, fingers caressing his chest and rubbing over his nipples. Athos hand slid down and Aramis almost startled when it wrapped around his now flaccid cock, stroking him, slowly coaxing him back to something resembling hardness.

"You're doing so good." Porthos whispered into his neck and Aramis smiled despite himself at the praise.

"It doesn't feel like it." Aramis admitted and hissed when Porthos bit down into the flesh of his neck, leaving a mark. Gradually, the pain in his lower body lessened, although it still hurt. 

"Don't say that." Athos chided for Porthos. His lips slanted over Aramis' to chase the frown from his face. "We were a little too optimistic perhaps." Porthos soothed, licking over the bruise he'd made, making Aramis moan against Athos' mouth. Experimentally he wiggled a little and flinched when a finger touched his hole.

Athos forehead rested against his collarbone as he looked between them, down to his hand that he'd pulled from between Aramis' legs. "You're not bleeding." He sounded relieved and Aramis felt guilty for making them worry. 

"You're amazing." Porthos whispered behind him and it was like a weight dropped from Aramis heart. "You really think so?" he wondered teasingly and arched his back to rest the back on his head on Porthos' shoulder, baring his throat to Athos who eagerly took the offered chance to nibble at the thin skin over his pulse. Aramis hummed when the motion made them slide a fraction of an inch deeper into him. It burned but bit by bit, Aramis felt his muscles uncoil. 

It was still a stretch, but not feeling like an impossible one anymore. Slowly, balancing with his hands on Athos' shoulders and letting his head fall forward so their lips were only a breath away from each other, Aramis lifted up an inch and sunk down again. The arms wrapped around him helped him keep steady, the oil that Porthos applied to them eased the way. A gasp escaped him, mouth open against Athos' whose iris was almost swallowed by black, panting. Aramis could imagine how tight he had to be around them.

"Ok?" Porthos asked, voice rough and strained, and Aramis nodded, let out a whine as he repeated the motion. 

"Yeah." he breathed out and heard Porthos moan in answer, fingers leaving bruises on Aramis' thighs.

The pain was a dull buzzing now, cocks moving with relative ease through the oil they had lathered him with. 

Porthos and Athos moved in counter rhythm to each other, one sliding out while the other slid in, a constant pressure inside of him that made Aramis want to beg them to move faster, harder, but knowing that they hadn't forgotten the pain he'd been in before. A particular loud moan escaped him when they dragged over the spot inside of him. His thighs trembled from the effort and he relaxed into the grip they had on him, letting them take his weight. 

"You feel incredible." Porthos groaned and Aramis laughed, wailed in pleasure when they slid impossibly deep. At his front Athos didn't say anything, eyes wide and lips pressed together, always keeping himself silent. Together they moved him, up and down on their cocks.

Panting, Aramis leaned down to kiss Athos, squeezed down and heard Porthos swear and Athos make a choked noise into his mouth. He felt Porthos' teeth on his shoulders as he was rocked on them. A hand stroked his cock and all of a sudden if was there, coming with a choked moan and drawing them with him over the edge.


End file.
